


Even Night

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Series: Sportsfest 2018 [67]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Introspection, Lonely Victor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 14:56:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16065506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: Chris doesn't know how to chase away that lingering ache in his oldest and best friend, but there is one thing he can do and it helps. For a while, at least.





	Even Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Sportsfest 2018 bonus round 3. Also, this is the first YOI I've ever written lol.

This night is the same as every time they slip into each other’s hotel rooms, which they do whenever they happen to be in the same city. Viktor’s clothes slip off between the door and the bed, while Chris never bothers getting dressed for Viktor’s arrival in the first place.

Chris slides to his knees and wraps his lips around Viktor’s cock, fueled by the soft little sound of Viktor’s pleasure and the sharp prickle on his scalp where Viktor’s hands are knotted in his hair. He draws it out, not giving into the urge to go harder and faster like he knows Viktor thinks he wants. But this is the game, idly goading each other into madness. Chris just likes it, but Viktor needs it.

Though he can’t relate, Chris understands. As long as he’s known Viktor (they were both basically children when they first met), there has never been anyone for the best skater in the world to come home to. He has never even dated, let alone married, and since the first time they tore into each other like starving men around seven years or so before, anything he has remotely resembling romance comes from sweat-soaked nights like these.

In the meantime, Chris has had a few semi-serious relationships. Before they get too far, Chris always tells them that he will devote himself to the relationship, but he can’t and won’t stop his trysts with Viktor. If they accept, then fine, but if they don’t, then that’s fine, too. No matter how many times Viktor pretends he won’t seek Chris out while he is seeing someone, he never turns Chris down when he comes to visit Viktor instead.

Viktor will never admit it, but nights like these are the closest he ever comes to chasing away the solitude he chose to accept for the sake of his artistry. Maybe that’s why Chris has never quite been able to match him; he could never do that to himself.

It strikes him when he buries himself inside Viktor that there’s an odd sense of home when they come together like this. It’s familiar and easy and they know where to find everything they need. Chris isn’t sure what he actually needs from this thing between them, but he knows he can’t and won’t give it up until someone finally gives Viktor not just what he needs, but what he deserves.

Until then, Chris will settle for those silken little strings of Russian that Viktor chants when they fuck. Is it love? Maybe it is, maybe it isn’t. But Chris isn’t blind to that ache in Viktor’s eyes when he gathers his clothes and heads back to his own room, or when Chris leaves or his. 

Perhaps they  _ should _ stop. They’re certainly not meant for each other. If Chris were ever going to love Viktor in that way, it would’ve happened by now. But Chris still whistles to himself as he goes about his morning routine, and that haunted look always returns in Viktor’s eyes within days of their parting.

It isn’t until a bizarre night of pole-dancing with a drunk Yuuri Katsuki that someone else brings that spark back to Viktor’s demeanor. A few weeks of radio silence bring it right back, and Chris reckons that might actually be worse than Viktor never taking a shine to anyone at all. 

But when The Video goes viral and Viktor sees real love for the first time in Yuuri’s almost lyrical style, Chris stays in his own room on that trip and Viktor lets him.


End file.
